


Chatzak (Orc)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Bakery, Exophilia, F/M, Food, Military, Orc, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: Commission for @the-socially-awkward-cat. A girl working at a bakery openly flirts with an orc sergeant stationed in her town. But when he's about to be transferred out, how will she deal with it?





	Chatzak (Orc)

If there was one thing you knew about food, it was that it brought everyone together, regardless of race or beliefs. In fact, your bakery was a hub of traffic of all kinds of people, human and non-human alike.

In fact, there was one non-human fellow who came in every day at the exact same time that had caught your eye. He was an orc sergeant stationed in your sleepy little town who came in at 6:30 on the dot every morning, straining the fabric of his beige fatigues, and ordered black coffee and donuts for his small unit, plus some extra pastries for himself. He had a hell of a sweet tooth.

You couldn’t help but admire how his uniform hugged his form, especially when he bent to grab straws and napkins from the bar as he left. _Unf…_ the things you’d do to that man if you could get him out of those button-ups.

You flirted with him shamelessly, not exactly being the most subtle of women, and he always smiled and laughed and flirted back, but he never asked you out, which frustrated you.

Like today, for example. He came in, right on the dot as usual, and you were already pouring out the cups of coffee for him. His usual order of donuts were already lined up on the counter for him to grab.

“Morning, Sergeant Chatzak,” You said with a cheeky wink.

“Hey there, sweetie-pie,” He replied. “All alone this mornin’?”

“Yep,” You said, putting the cups into a container for easy carrying.

“Well, you better be careful. A cute thing like you’d get snatched up as quick as those amazing danishes you make,” He said, grinning.

“Want some?” You asked him.

“Three, please. And can I get some raspberry sauce for dipping?”

“For you, babe, anything,” You replied in a sultry voice, and his wide smile got wider.

“You spoil me and I love it,” He said.

“Hey, for someone as big and tough as you to like my sweets makes it all worth it,” You said. “My goal is to make you addicted so you can never leave.”

“Oh, honey, I’m already addicted,” He said in that low timbre that made you bite your lip and all the small hairs on your body stand on end.

You tsked. “The things you do to me, Sergeant,” You said.

“I’ve told you that you can call me Chatzak,” He said with a smirk.

“And I’ve told you that you can call me your girlfriend, but that ain’t happened yet, has it?” You asked with a dry smile.

He barked a laugh, his tusks prominent against his lower lip. He picked up his order and started for the door.

“See you Monday, Precious,” He said as he walked out, reaching to grab napkins as he left.

Right. It’s Friday. Damn it, you wouldn’t get to see that beautiful ass for two days. You grimaced. Oh well. You’d just have to work through your disappointment.

The next day, to your surprise, Chatzak came in on his off day during your afternoon shift. You were a little embarrassed to admit you had begged your boss to change your weekday shifts to the mornings, just so that you could see the Sergeant everyday. Your boss had shook his head at you, but complied.

“Hey, Sergeant!” You said in surprise. It was weird to see him out of his uniform. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a band tee with a nice leather jacket. “This is a pleasant surprise. What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing special,” he said, his hands in his pockets. “I just had a craving for some of your bear claws.”

“Lucky for you, I just pulled a fresh batch out of the oven and they are piping hot,” You said with a wink.

He moaned in a way that nearly soaked your panties. “That is the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

“Eating in or to go?”

“Eating in this time. Wanted to chat with the cute bakery girl,” He said, grinning.

“Shameless flirt,” You said, flicking your wiping towel at him. “You look nice today. Got a date tonight?”

“No, no,” He said as you piled a place full of the bear claws and prepped a tureen of his favorite raspberry sauce. “No point, really.”

“Oh?” You said, surprised. “Why’s that.”

“Oh, we’re being transferred back to our original base in about a month. We just came up to deal with some booking errors by the clerks. They’re being replaced and we’re training the new guys, then we’re going back home.”

You stopped what you were doing and stared at him in shock, your mouth open. You felt sick. Your chest tightened up and you felt tears prick your eyes. You didn’t know why it hadn’t occurred to you that he was only here temporarily, or that he could be leaving so soon.

God, why hadn’t you asked him out before now? Why hadn’t you told him all that flirting was serious to you? Would he have laughed at you? He didn’t have a ring, and he’d only been in town for a month or so, and he told you he wasn’t dating anyone. You thought maybe he was gay, or just wasn’t into chubby girls, or maybe he had someone waiting for him back home.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at your face in concern.

“Uh,” You muttered, going back to work, your voice wavering. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.” As hard as you tried to stop them, tears began to fall, and you wiped them angrily on your sleeve. “Do you want some of the caramel, too?”

“Hey,” He said, coming around the counter, and pulling everything out of your hands. “Hey, what’s wrong? Look at me, honey. Tell me what’s wrong?”

Your face fell and you shook your head. “I always wondered why you flirted but wouldn’t ask me out,” You sobbed, unable to look him in the eye. “I thought you just weren’t into chubby chicks, but I--”

“Hey, you are beautiful,” He said, taking your face in his hands and making you look up at him. “I thought you were flirting with me because it was part of your job. You know, being nice to the customers and all?”

“I don’t tell all my customers that I want to be their girlfriend, Chatzak,” You told him exasperatedly. “Do you know how many crazies would take that seriously?”

He smiled a little. “You said my name.”

Before you could answer, his mouth was on yours. He kissed you hard, and you pulled him as close as you could. His hands moved to your buttocks, kneading them through your skirt, slowly pulling up the fabric.

You broke the kiss. “Wait a sec,” You said, and went around the counter to lock the door and flip the door sign to “Closed.”

“Couldn’t you get fired for that?” He asked as you came back around.

“Let them fire me,” I said, taking him by the hand and pulling him into the break room. There was a table there, and he immediately bent you over it. He pushed his hands up your shirt, knocked your bra out of the way, and palmed your breasts, gently at first, but then more firmly as your moans got louder. You could feel his length growing, straining against his jeans.

“I’ve wanted you since the first day I saw you,” Her growled in your ear. “It’s all I could do to stop myself from leaping over the counter every time you made a sexy comment or called me Sergeant. I love it when you call me Sergeant.”

You laughed. “I thought you wanted me to call you by your name.”

“In public,” He said, and you heard his pants unzip. ”Sergeant is for the bedroom.”

_Oh God, yes. Finally._

“ _Sergeant,_ ” You breathed. You felt him pull up your skirt and shove down your panties. He rubbed your dripping folds and slowly inserted one of his fingers. “ _AH!_ ” You cried. “Oh God, please.”

He pulled out his finger, and you felt him line himself up and slowly push his cock into you. You sank your teeth into your fist as he filled you up. He picked up your leg and propped it on the table to get a better angle.

“God, I’ve dreamed of this,” He said, pulling out and thrusting back in.

“So have I,” You said breathlessly as he sped up, and you gripped the table for dear life.

He leaned down over you, so that his front was to your back, and rattled the table with his thrusts. You could feel his breath on your neck and ear, and you grunted in time with each other.

Then the table broke.

He managed to grab you and roll, so that he hit the floor and you didn’t, but it had both of you laughing. You got off and rolled on your back, and he got on top of you, pushing himself back inside and kissed you. He kissed your mouth and face and neck and chest, and you gripped his hair and tugged.

“Oh, god,” You said. “I’m close.”

“Almost there,” He growled, and he sped up to a frenetic pace. You felt the wave crash over you and you screamed as you came. He released right after you, his muscles taut and straining, his teeth bared.

He collapsed on top of you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist so that he couldn’t get away.

As you were coming down from the high of the orgasm, you began to think hard about what you’d just done. He was leaving and the two of you barely knew each other.

“Was this a mistake?” You asked quietly.

He flew up on his hands, frowning. “Do you regret it? Because I don’t.”

“No, it’s not that,” You said. “You’re leaving in a month. This was… amazing, but… I like you. This was more to me than just sex. Was it just sex for you?”

“No!” He said. “No, I really like you. I have since I first met you.”

“So… what do we do?” You asked him, looking into his beautiful eyes.

He frowned and grimace. Pulling away and standing up, he got a paper towel and wet it to wipe himself, and got a second to clean you up, too. He then helped you up off the floor and straighten your clothes. Then you both sat in the chairs of the now-flattened table.

“I like you,” He said. “And I don’t want to stop seeing you.”

“But you’re leaving,” You said sadly.

He grabbed your hands and rubbed your knuckles with his thumbs. “Then let’s make the most of the time. I want to spend every spare minute I have with you.”

“It’s going to hurt when it’s over, Chatzak,” You said, a tear slipping down.

“I know,” He said, wiping the tear away. “But let’s make it worth it.”

An amazing month later, during which he showered you with love and attention, he came to your apartment to show you something exciting.

“Look!” He said. “Look what I bought!” He pulled up his phone. There was a cute, cottage style house back in his home city. “I’ve been saving up for years, living in the barracks, so that I could buy a house, and I finally did it!”

“I’m so proud of you!” You said. “You’ll have a real home to go back to.” Your heart wrung as you asked him, “Can I come and visit you there?”

He laughed. “I’ll do you one better.” He handed you a green gift box with sparkly ribbon. “Open it.”

You frowned and opened the box, and inside was a key.

“I bought that house for you,” He said. “That’s your house. Can I go home with you?”

Shocked and moved, you broke down in tears and nodded. “Let’s go home.” You said.

He grabbed you up and kissed you.


End file.
